


Just us.

by amymaria



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Muteness, mute!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amymaria/pseuds/amymaria
Summary: Bittersweet? Enjoy.





	Just us.

"Josh?" came a hesitant voice. The boy in question looked around his one-room tree house for the speaker only to find he was alone, save for his pet cat Claude (named after the artist Monet). He knew that voice though. Knew the sweet sounds it could create when given a beat. Knew the scratchiness that came after screaming. Moments later the speaker's dark hair appeared from a square gap in the wooden floor boards. Once through the hatch, the boy curled his arms around himself whilst kneeling on the floor. His facial features were soft despite the harsh angle of his nose.

"Josh" he whispered, full bottom lip trembling. Before his knees could give way, Josh gathered him in arms, pulling him towards the sofa (the only item of furniture within the tree house) where they stayed quiet, wrapped in each other's comfort. The brunet tucked his head under Josh's chin, allowing a few tears to escape and run along tanned cheeks and pale neck. "Josh, I like your hair." Said person tightened his fingers around his companion's body, remembering that he had indeed bleached it blond only yesterday morning. "Josh, can we stay like this forever?". His breath tickled the others neck when he spoke, like how Josh's fingers tickled his back which had now began to trace shapes into the brunet's cotton shirt. "Josh, I don't ever want to go outside again. I don't want to see people again. Just you. Only you. Please?" Josh tilted the other's head back, allowing him to ask the question through eye contact alone, _"What happened?"._ The taller, yet slimmer of the two, simply shook his head in response, eyes shutting tightly.

And of course, Josh could only reply with a quick kiss to his best friend's forehead. No vocal cords. They were removed at birth. Time passed by but who knew how long? Neither cared except for the presence of one another. Although eventually, the quietness had to come to an end when Claude abruptly meowed for attention. When none came, the cat came forwards, brushing their fur against the pair's ankles. "Okay, Claude you can come cuddle too" the brunet smiled down at the now purring animal. "Remember when we built this place Josh? We were fourteen. I had dried blood under my nose and you smelt like lavender. My dad had left us all the wood and tools after leaving and you had all the strength from drumming practise. " Both boys became lost in thought as a wave of nostalgia washed over them. "We're never going to leave. I love you Josh. Just us. Can you hear the birds outside? There's no people; we're too deep in the forest for people. I think the sun is setting, look the sky is pink, you can just see it through window there. I hope the sun never rises. I never want to try again. We'll stay here. Just us." The brunet's babbling came to an end as Josh peered down to find his eyes closed peacefully and breathing become heavy with sleep. Then Josh too closed his eyes, a strange feeling of contentment filling his veins as sleep overcame him. Neither woke the next morning. Claude had vanished also.


End file.
